Can I Hold You?
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: When Kise and Yuki were still together, Kise did his best to make time for his beloved, but over time he slowly made less and less time for till he made no time for her at all. Yuki understood but still felt the pain and each date or just to spend some time together Kise would always not be able to make it. What happens we Kise is given a second chance to make things right?"


Looming over her small form in a fetal position under the stark white linen sheets that engulfed her small frame in warmth. Tucking back a strand of black hair from her bangs away from her porcelain, acne free face, to see such an innocent face breathing in and out softly hearing faint whimpers coming through her red mauve lips. Smiling lovingly to his beloved underneath him Kise leaned down to kiss her forehead, taking in her vanilla scent. It had been three years since Kise has been able to see her loving face, that warm smile that blocked off all the nightmares, and those big brown innocent eyes that saw the world without evil. Yes Kise was so happy back then that he didn't know he was slowly losing her because he the thought never came to him. Thinking she would never leave him because the love they shared for each other was so raw and innocent that he thought nothing bad cold come out of it. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on top of her head Kise took in her vanilla scent loving the soothing smell. But sadly enough this was another dream he had to endure, when he thought of her the night before. Waking up Kise slowly looked to the side hoping that it wasn't a dream that she was really by his side still fast asleep. But no she wasn't. Again Kise felt such loneliness engulf him once again. Oh how he thought her daily, at work modeling he thought of her while putting on a show for the photographer acting like everything was just fine. At school he was the popular happy person but underneath that he just wanted to see her, hold her, and be with her at school to show everybody that she was the girl that he loves.

Talking away with some girls in the hallway as they walked down the hallway to get some lunch Kise was unaware of the girl he was about to bump into while turning the corner. Feeling a sudden impact on his chest and hearing papers fly and fall to the ground Kise looked down seeing black hair in a messy bun, unable to see the face of the girl he bumped into. "I'm sorry are you alright?" Kneeling down Kise began helping the girl pick up the papers ignoring the girls he was just recently talking to. "I'm sorry i should have stopped when i saw people turning in this direction." Picking up the remaining papers Kise stood up before she had, taking in her scent Kise froze almost instantly but slowly relaxed seeing her now standing up and brushing off her skirt with her free hand. Looking up now Kise's eyes grew wide seeing those familiar big brown eyes, that warm smile that melted him almost instantly. "Y-Yu-Yuki-Yukicchi." Her eyes growing wide as well seeing his golden eyes. "Ryouta. It's good to see you'er doing well. You've grown quiet tall, and big as well." Yuki said tightening her hold on the papers she held. "Y-You too Yukicchi. Well maybe not your height but other things have seemed to have grown since you've been gone." Blushing she nodded as Yuki looked down trying not to look into his eyes, trying her best to not break down in front of him. All Yuki wanted at that moment was to run into his arms like she used to but she couldn't not now and what she thought never again would she be able to do that once again. "Yukicchi can we meet up somewhere after school today?" "But Kise-kun you have basketball practice today remember. Plus Kasamatsu-sempai will be mad at you if your late." Looking to his left Kise was reminded that there were girls that stood next to him and it wasn't just him and Yuki right now. "Tomorrow then!" "You have a photo shoot remember that's why you can't go eat out with us." Looking to his right Kise was also reminded that he did have a photo shoot tomorrow a pretty important one as well. Hearing a sigh he looked forward again seeing Yuki's sadden face, "Even now you still can't seem to make time for me. Just like back then when we were still together. Please excuse. Thank you for helping me." Bowing to the three of them Yuki quickly moved pass them making sure to not look at Kise or the girls afraid they would see her almost crying state. Without looking at her face Kise felt such guilt and pain it was just like back then, he didn't and couldn't make time for her. But he even told himself to make time for her, but he still couldn't even do it.

"Class today we have a new student. Come in please." Sliding the door open Kise wasn't interested at all to see who the new student was, all he cared about was seeing Yuki again, to tell her so many things but most importantly to apologize to her. Hearing the chalk being written on the board Kise sighed again and looked outside the widow. "Please to meet you all. My name is Hotohori Yuki. I hope we all get along these school years." Upon hearing the name being voice out Kise turned his full attention to the front seeing exactly who he wanted to see, Yuki. Scanning the room Yuki slowly fixated her gaze into Kise's golden eyes then looking back down. "Miss. Hotohori you will be sitting next Kise." Freezing at the mention of sitting next to him or just being in close proximity of him made Yuki's heart flutter but no she fought to hide away all the warm feelings she had still felt for the man. Walking along the walk way Yuki could hear chit chats of saying 'Shes cute' 'Shes so small' and when she finally sat down all she could feel was the intense gaze Kise gave to her. Looking from the corner of her eyes she could see the pleading eyes of his to just look his way to just let him hold her again. "Oh class representative can you show Hotohori around at lunch?" "Yes."

~Lunch came around and Kise leaned against the window as he watched their class representative show her around the school, eyes intensely on her he didn't care if he looked like a creep or stalker all he wanted was to be around her, to be close to her again. "Kise, do you have your job to go to today?" "Yes i do Kasamatsu-sempai." Looking back to the window Kise wanted to ignore his sempai so much but he couldn't other wise he would get kicked. Seeing his sempai look outside the window as well, Kise heard a hum come from his sempai. "So shes the girl o your phone as your background picture." Nodding his head Kise looked longingly to Yuki, wanting to hold her, kiss her, so many things he wanted to do with her. "Yukicchi~" Throughout the weeks Kise had tried his best to free his schedule of just one day to be around her one day was all he needed to fix the mistakes of the past and he finally got that day."Yukicchi, can we talk after school today on the roof top?" Kise said as he looked to her, seeing she had made no movement since he had said those words. "What do you intend to gain out of talking to me Kise?" He didn't know how to answer her all he wanted to do was just be with her alone. "You'll find out after school today if you come Yukicchi, wont you?" Giving her a pleading smile Kise did his best to not let her see the broken side of him but he also knew she was broken. "Ok." Was the response Kise needed to feel such butterflies enter his stomach. This time he was sure he didn't want to lose his beloved.

~Getting to the rooftop first Yuki sat in the shadows on the side of the building letting the shadow engulf her skin making sure to not let any light hit her skin. That's all Yuki wanted to do, was to be in the shadows so nobody can see her or bother her. But when she met Kise he was such a shining bright light that blinded the instant and as she continued hiding herself away from him, she only brought him closer making his interest in her more and more the opposite of what she wanted. But when she finally let him in she wasn't disappointed he gave her life, love, laughter, and so many warm feelings but in the end she knew all along in the back of her head he too would abandon her like every male that has ever entered in her life have done. Their father not wanting them left their mother to be with them, but soon after the age of five they lost their mother and having Luna there to be the mother and father for Moon and herself she felt so incapable of anything but she knew she could a lot better, in the shadows just like how Luna and Moon did. Hearing a door open and close she was snapped out of her thoughts when she looked to the side seeing a pair of shoes and then up to see Kise's smiling face to her, such a bright smile one that seemed to make all the shadows she placed herself in disappear. "Yukicchi." Sitting down Kise looked at her in the eyes, "Im sorry! Im sorry, i couldn't make time for you. Im sorry i pushed you away and made excuses. I never had a thought of you leaving me but when you did i didn't know what to do. Yukicchi can we go back to the way things are? I'll make up all of my mistakes please just don't leave me again." What a raw confession it was for Yuki to take in, she didn't know how to answer. Of course she wanted to say yes and take him back she was also wary of saying yes and accepting his love once again. Will he do it to her again she was so afraid to feel the pain again enduring it once was enough for her frail heart to take in. Sighing Yuki thought for such a minuet."Ryouta, we should just remain friends." Hearing those words Kise felt as though he had just lost the battle to her heart, thinking somebody had already beat him to it. "Is there somebody else Yukicchi?" "No, there's no body else Ryouta, I just want to make a new fresh start with my high school life. I don't want to go through the same thing i went through in middle school again. I know that's selfish of me but I have to think about myself sometimes." Silence fell upon the two. Kise knew she was right he let her felt such loneliness once again. "I-I understand Yukicchi. But as long as we can be friends i don't mind." Trying his best to give her a warm smile Kise fought the tears that threatened to come to view. Yuki doing the same thing as her heart felt even heavier now then ever the past three years. As the days progressed Yuki and Kise did remain friends as best as they could. But they knew they were both enduring the best they could, seeing each other and interacting with each other like their past history never had happened.

~"Hotohori-san can you go and get me the other costumes?" Running around the classrooms to get supplies for her class's play. She was to play a role but when she didn't want to play a role and just wanted to do some background work Kise was a little bummed out but when he heard Yuki was going to be making all the costumes for everybody Kise was overjoyed but he still wanted Yuki to be playing the Princess. "Yukicchi can you help me?" "Coming~" Fixing up the armor for the soldiers Yuki finished and turned around to see Kise was the one who called for her. Blushing Yuki didn't expect Kise to look so good in the costume she made for him. Sitting him down Yuki first started on his collar, then the shoulder pads, then basically his entire outfit itself. "Who put your costume on for you? It's all messed up and crooked or secure wrongly." Pouting Yuki continued to fix his costume. Kise thought her pouting face was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his entire life, he wanted to tell her so many things but when Yuki was in such close proximity to him all he wanted was to embrace her and tell her sweet nothings to soothe her aching heart. "Kise were starting in 20!" "Ok~" Returning his gaze back to Yuki as she quickly maneuvered her small hands and fingers around the buttons and cloth that clung to him. "Ok all done." Retracting her fingers from his clothing Kise wanted nothing more then to bring her hands back to his body and just feel her warm little hands on his skin to melt him away. Looking down to him Yuki's heart skipped a beat seeing those longing eyes that wanted her close to him, his hands almost reaching to her. His expression telling her to not go just stay with him. Unable to turn away Yuki did what his eyes wanted, she wanted to be with him in his embrace, but no she decided to endure. But her endurance dwindling. "Kise-san hurry." Hearing a third person's voice Yuki's trance had gone away to hide once again, but Ryouta's remaining there as he looked at her longingly.

~Bowing down to the clapping crowd and cheers the cast members smiled. "We would also like you to give a big thank you for our costume maker. She made all the costumes you see today, a very talented girl she is." Kise said as he reached his hand out to Yuki from behind the curtain. Blushing Yuki stepped forward and continued walking to his side turning to the crowd she smiled and bowed hearing cheers once again but directed to her this time. Moving back to the classroom the cast members chatted away, smiling Kise looked around the group to find the one person he wanted to see but didn't find her at all. "Where's Yukicchi?" "Shes cleaning up the back stage." Stopping in his tracks Kise turned around and started back to the gym to help Yuki. Entering the building and closing the door Kise walked over to the back stage seeing the stage lights on and hearing soft voices. Curious to see who was on the stage Kise peeked through the stage curtains and saw Yuki, Moon and a third girl who looked exactly just like them. Thinking it was probably Luna since Yuki said she lived in America. Kise stayed silent waiting to hear what they were doing until.

_"Tonight my love, i will retreat from your safe haven and leave. As you said once ago, you wished for me to leave and never return. And that's what i shall do. Please don't look for me, don't say my name, don't call for me my love. For i would yearn to see you. To be with you. But alas my love for you, shall never be returned. Good bye my love. Good bye." _

Looking out to them Kise didn't realize that his body was moving on his own now he was standing next to the girls as they finally opened their eyes seeing out to the crowds Kise didn't notice Aomine and and Kagami there as well. "That was so beautifully sad Yukicchi!" Looking over to him Yuki stood up surprised he heard them singing. "Kise i thought you went back with the class?" Moving towards her Kise finally realized they weren't alone. "Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Kise Ryouta. You must be Yukicchi's sisters." "Hey nice to meet you im Moon." Looking down to the girl with longer hair Kise smiled and looked over to the girl to her left seeing her look down to Kagami as he handed her a cardigan. "Please to meet you im Luna." Luna said as she bowed showing respect to Kise. "Oh please you don't have to be too formal." Looking down to the stage Kise smiled and waved to his two friends. "Luna." Looking over to Kagami, Kise saw him reach his hands out to Luna to take so she could come off the stage. "Careful, your knee." Seeing Luna nod her head she took Kagami's hand and jumped off landing on her left knee. Seeing her white long blouse flow in the air as she jumped down, her long black ponytail flowing as well. Eyes widening Kise looked to Luna as if she was angel falling down taking Kagami's hand down to Earth, as if some light source showered down on Luna as she jumped, making it appear as though she has wings on her back. "Angel..."

Looking over to Kise Yuki's eyes grew wide. She thought nobody was ever going to see that sight of Luna but Kagami and them. In their childhood Yuki and Moon always called Luna an angel because they saw wings on her back every time she watched or loomed over them. Even Moon was shocked when Aomine was able to see that sight and interpertate that into something more intense. "Kise, you saw the wings didn't you." Looking over to Yuki, Kise saw such a soft warm smile from her. Nodding his head Kise returned the soft smile. "Im glad im able to finally meet your angel Yukicchi." Looking down to her sisters Yuki could see the patience in their eyes as they waited for Yuki to jump down. "We have to get back to class, ill meet up with you guys later ok?" Nodding her head Luna turned around as did Moon, Aomine, and Kagami headed to the door. Turning back to Kise Yuki looked up and smiled as she began walking. Walking past him Yuki looked back to him turning her body fully towards him. "Hurry Kise, everybody must be waiting for us." Looking into Kise's eyes Yuki saw the longing, the wanting in his eyes but she knew Yuki had to be strong to continue this friendship of theirs.

Turning back around Yuki took a few steps until Kise had called out to her making her stop. "Kise, please no. We can't." "But why not Yukicchi. Is it that you can't or is it really that we _can't_ ever be together anymore? Which one is it Yukicchi!?" Clenching her fists Yuki fought the urge to run to him and embrace Kise. Telling him so many sweet nothings to words. Walking towards her Kise was now standing in front of her seeing her shaking form. "It's because i can't Kise. I can't put myself through that again. But each day i see you smile, hear your laugh, and just you in general i can't help but continuously fall back in love with you all over again and again because i still love you. But i always tell myself to not get involved with you anymore but how can i say no when my heart says yes." Turning to him Yuki's tears fell from her eyes staining her face as she bore her brown orbs into his golden ones. Looking down to her with such a serious determined face Kise walked forward and embraced her. Holding her close to him, as if he let go or even loosen his grip Yuki would disappear from his sight again. "Then listen to your heart Yukicchi. I wont hurt you." Uncertainty clouded her heart but in his embrace Yuki felt such warmth and secure she hadn't felt in such a long time. Slowly and hesitantly wrapping her arms around him Yuki clenched onto his shirt tightly never wanting to let go. "Yukicchi, can i hold you always?" Feeling her head nod Kise's grip tightened. "Hold me Ryouta, hold me always." Doing exactly what Yuki had told him to Kise held her close.

**~Extended Ending~**

"Yukicchi lets go." Taking her hand in his Yuki and kise began walking to the train station to have their date. Locking hands Yuki and Kise walked down the side walk getting looks and stares from passer byes with envy in their eyes. "Hmmmm~ its rare to see two people match so well as a couple, especially since its Kise Ryouta!" Hearing the girls squeal Yuki looked up to him seeing Kise hold his head high. Catching her gaze Kise looked down to her smiling, "Yes Yukicchi?" Blushing Yuki nodded her head 'no' and continued walking. 'He is pretty for a guy. Hes handsome, sweet, kind, and gentle what more can a girl ask for. But of all of girls he choose the most plainest girl there is to love.' Thinking to herself Yuki didn't notice that they had arrived at the cafe. Being seated Yuki and Kise had ordered their food and drink as they waited. "Ryouta, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend, when you know there are so many other prettier girls out there for you?" Almost choking on his drink Kise looked to her blushing. "Your so blunt Yukicchi." Smiling to her Kise didn't how to answer but blush as he put his feelings into words. "I wanted you to be my girl because, you weren't like every other girl Yukicchi. You didn't like me, you didn't follow along or admire me when i would play basketball or sign papers and pictures for fan girls. Every time you looked at me you didn't see a talented basketball player or a famous model, you looked at me like i was just a regular school student. You were different Yukicchi, that's what i like about you." Looking up to her Kise saw Yuki's red face as she looked at his red face. Her blush deepening Yuki hung her head as Kise smiled to his small lover.

Finishing their meal Yuki and Kise headed back home as they began to feel the droplets hit the ground and on their clothing. Taking his jacket Kise hovered the jacket over him and Yuki as she moved in closer to him as they began running back to the apartment. Drenching wet by the time they arrive home Yuki took off her shoes as Kise began drying and shaking his jacket out of the water as she returned with a white towel on top of her head and one in her hand as she jumped and draped it on top of Kise's head. Drying his hair Yuki removed the towel from his head turning and folding it to a drier side Yuki looked back up to Kise seeing his smile plastered on his face facing her. Blushing Yuki began wiping his face, gently wiping away the droplets Yuki's blush remained there. "Your so kind Yukicchi." Mouth a gap Yuki removed her hand and began wiping her face with her towel. Taking the towel and letting it fall to the floor Kise took Yuki's hands and placed them on his cheeks feeling the warmth envelope his cold cheeks. Blushing even more Yuki looked away from him, "Your warm too Yukicchi, really warm." Blushing even more Yuki looked away not wanting Kise to see his blush but she couldn't hide it from him. "I love you Yuki." Not hearing the 'cchi' he usally says at the end of her name Yuki turned to face him meeting his lips as they molded together. Blushing she closed her eyes and removed her hands from his cheeks to wrap around his neck as Kise wrapped his securely around her waist pulling her in close.

**THE END i hope you guys enjoy this little YukixRyouta story sorry it took so long but yeah~ hope you guys enjoyed thanks for reading :) **


End file.
